


2.0

by Metuka



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU, F/M, post 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Toby meet at the A-lair</p>
            </blockquote>





	2.0

She knew he would be there, but after seeing him through the torn piece of paper that covered the window, she’d needed a couple of minutes to cool off. When she came in, he wasn’t expecting her, especially sporting the infamous black hoodie they now had in common. He looked so utterly shocked she smirked.

“Not bad,” she claimed as she looked around, “although it looks a little bit… creepy. But that’s how you like it, don’t you?”

“Spencer—”

“Oh, and congratulations,” she carried on, as if he hadn’t spoken.

“What for?”

“For dragging me to the dark side through despair and madness. You’ve worked so hard and now you’ve finally achieved it. I’m so proud of you.”

Toby lowered his head. He looked so sad and defeated Spencer was tempted to run her fingers through his hair. She knew she couldn’t, though. If they touched, she’d break to pieces. Right after Mona had told her where to find him, she had vowed not to allow herself to show any weaknesses in front of him. He had broken her and now they’d both have to suffer the consequences.

“What’s happened to you?”

“You say that because…?” she paused, dramatically, then snapped her fingers. “Yes, you’re right, I’ve lost some weight, but that’s only because the food at Radley is disgusting.”

“I—I’m sorry. I didn’t—”

“No, you’re not,” she smiled, venomously.

She chose the rocking chair she had spotted the moment she’d entered the room. It seemed inviting, although she realized the one in her bedroom was much better. “ _Probably because it fits you like a glove. After all, it was made for you,_ ” she thought bitterly. She had brought a book, so she opened it and resumed her reading.

They had so much to talk, but it wouldn’t be that night. She wasn’t ready to welcome Toby back in her life with open arms. He’d have to work hard to defrost the ice queen she had become and she wasn’t willing to make things any easy for him. If she did, he would see how much she still cared. “ _Care? Love. You never stopped loving him, remember? But you tried. You did try too hard,_ ” she mocked herself.

After being stuck on the same line for over a minute, she lifted her gaze from her worn out paperback. She knew it by heart anyway. When her eyes met Toby’s, her little blasé act was shattered into a million tears. By the time Mona arrived to the lair, she was fast asleep in Toby’s arms, while he cradled her sitting on the rocking chair he’d built as a prototype before he created hers.


End file.
